Different
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: Moments of meetings between Daryl and a Fem!Rick, short one-shot.


I had to do it, sorry, Fem!Rick/Daryl ~ I do not own The Walking Dead

* * *

_Ricky, or Rick, walked alongside her lifelong friend as he eyed every single man that looked at her, she knew he was trying to protect her, but she knew how to fend for herself, but the thought was still nice all the same. Ricky had short brown shoulder length hair that curled outward at the ends, kind cauliflower blue eyes, an athletic body frame, perfect for a future female cop, she and Shane were going to go into the police line of business together once they graduated high-school. They were seniors, so she couldn't wait, she watched Shane as he eyed some boys looking at her, she smacked the back of her hand to his chest successfully capturing his attention._

_Once their eyes met, she gave him a stern look, he smiled softly and sighed shoving her teasingly, she laughed and pushed him back,_

_"I know, I know," Shane grumbled, ruffling her hair,_

_The two continued walking home when they passed two others on the sidewalk, thinking nothing of it, or at least until one of them hollered after Rick,_

_"Shake tha' ass~!" the man yelled out,_

_Rick merely huffed, ignoring him, although Shane didn't follow after his friend's example, he sent a glare at the two men,_

_"What did you say!?" Shane snapped, cracking his knuckles,_

_"Shane," Rick murmured holding onto his arm, "Let it go,"_

* * *

_"Man, leave em alone," Daryl hissed at his brother,_

_Unfortunately Merle ignored his brother and waltzed towards the girl and her boyfriend, Daryl sighed merely following after his brother, he looked at the girl, she was rather attractive, not the supermodel type of attractive, but still none the less, she glared at them making Daryl slightly flinch, he felt so out of place, well he and his brother were out of place. This was the rich kid neighborhood, these two obviously belonged, they were merely there because Merle hoped to score some valuables from some unlucky person's house._

_"Yew heard me sheep," Merle sneered shoving Shane away from Rick who watched her friend stumble until she was grabbed by the man,_

_"Let me go," she hissed, glaring at him, slugging him across the face,_

_"Bitch-!" Merle growled, glaring at her,_

_"Merle!" Daryl snapped, Merle cast him a glance over his shoulder and huffed, Shane got to his feet and was now fully ticked, Merle shoved Rick into Daryl who caught her,_

_"Sorry ma'am," Daryl murmured shyly underneath her angered eyes, letting her go~_

* * *

Now Daryl was face to face with that girl who had the balls to slug his brother, she was the one who happened to lock him up on that rooftop, Daryl didn't hold it against her really, he knew Merle would do something to get himself in trouble,

"I can help you get him back," she claimed, Daryl merely nodded,

"Wha' 'bou yer family?" Daryl grumbled, gesturing towards the man Leo and their son Carl,

Rick sighed, she looked to her husband who watched her as well as her son, she walked away from Daryl and back towards her family, Daryl watched her, she had guts, he'd give her that.

* * *

Horrified, that was the word to explain how Daryl felt when he heard that Ricky had killed her friend, Shane, when he tried to make a move on her,

_He could've raped her, _Daryl thought bitterly.

* * *

Pregnant, she was still a fighter, she still somehow lead the group, they had grown a special bond, something that Daryl protected so fiercely that he began feeling lost without her, feeling left out when she was with her husband and her son.

* * *

Kissing, she was currently kissing him, she had disappeared into the prison after her giving birth to Judith, she had gone inside and disappeared, she was strong, Daryl knew she could protect herself, but when she did come back the first thing she did was kiss _him, _him of all people, but he found he couldn't exactly pull away or tell her to stop, they both needed this comfort, he didn't care if he was a rebound for her, this was the sign of her ultimate trust in him.

* * *

Lol I have no excuse for this


End file.
